Unforgivable love
by Starletwriter
Summary: Hermione loves Draco and Draco has a crush on Hermione but they have to love in secret or not at all. Together they are try and navigate through their complicated and magical lives. Scared of what everyone will think they have to decide is it worth the risk to keep their love a secret or will it destroy them both.
1. chapter 1

**Author's note**

This is a dramione story where Hermione and draco first start at hogwarts.

 **Chapter 1**

The hogwarts express was running late and all of the students were boredly hanging around. Their suitcases were packed with books and quills. Hermione was among the students reading as usual this time she was reading useful underrated spells by some new auother that no one has heard of before.

"I said I wanted to fly to school not get the stupid smelly train!" a blonde boy was strutting around and shouting at his parents. Hermione looked up at once exactly knowing who was making a scene. It was Draco Malfoy his father worked with the minestry of magic and as far as she knew they were from a long line of pure bloods.

Lucius walked over to a family each of them shared the ginger gene and looked all dirty from flu powder. "I see they are still not paying you well by the looks of the rags you are wearing" He sneered Hermione was listening in paying attention to every foul word he was saying.

"Just because you have money to spend on useless things, doesn't mean you can sneer at people less unfortunate than you are" Hermione"s words fell out before she could hold her tongue. "Children should learn to mind their own business" Lucius said as the train came in.

"Draco you better get on don't want to miss the train" Lucius guided Draco towards the train and sneered at Hermione turing his nose up at him. "Like farther like son" Mr waesely said smiling at Hermione "Ron you better get on too" Both Ron and hermione borded the train.

"You can sit with me if you want" Ron said nervously "I would like that" Hermione said delightedly happy that she was making friends quicker than she thought.

A boy knocked on the compartment door he was skinny his black hair a mess and his glasses had a little crack that you could only see if you looked close enough. "Can I sit here?, all of the other compartments are empty" Ron smiled and answered "Go ahead mate there's space here,I'm Ron and this is um"

Hermione held out her hand "I'm Hermione, Hermione granger," Harry was feeling excited and nervous new friends new schools a new life he was bursting with happiness in the first time for years. "I'm Harry,Harry Potter" he shook their hands.

"Fred or George which one are you?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"um neither" said Harry becoming quickly confused.

Just then Fred and George opened the compartment door "Were going to sit with Dean he thinks he's found a dragon egg" Fred said "Probably a fake looks like you have company already" George said winking at Ron probably thinking he was getting a girlfriend.

"No way! Do you have the Scar?" Ron asked in astonishment.

Harry lifted up his hair to reavel the scar. "I have read about you in Modern Magic and The Rise and Fall of the dark arts" Hermione said not believing that someone famous she has read about is actually right in front of her.

"Of course the person who gave you the Scar is famous too and it's terrible what happend but your a legend" Hermione was beginning to get ahead of herself Ron gave her a little nudge.

"Sorry I'm rambling"

"It's okay at least you talk to me" Harry hardly talked to the Dursleys they all just grunted at him or forgot he even existed in the first place.

"I better put on my robes we should be arriving shortly I suggest you two do the same" Hermione walked out kind of embarrassed and in a fluster.

"A bit bossy isn't she?" Harry nodded in agreement.

Hermione walked quickly wanting to change into her robes so that she was ready for when they arrived. She fell to the floor realizing that she bumped into Draco Malfoy. "Sorry" Draco said softly offering his hand his blond hair fell in front of his right eye he brushed it back as he lifted her up.

Hermione was surprised at his gentleness and the kindness he showed surely this was out of his character. "It's okay I'll watch where I'm walking next time" I she laughed a little. Draco smiled his mouth turning up "I'm Draco" Hermione shook his hand it was warm and friendly. "Hermione" she shook it back.

"Well I better go and change" Hermione said feeling like she was about to melt surly what she was feeling was wrong but she felt it anyway. She walked passed him with a smile. Gently Draco grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear "You look beautiful by the way" he let go of her.

Hermione changed into her robes and the train was moving closer to hogwarts and the only thing she could think about while Harry and Ron was talking was Draco's words and the kindness she showed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note** **Hey Dramione shippers hope you like chapter 2. And I hope you read and review and let me know what you think because I love both ot these characters. Enjoy HP fans.**

 **Chapter 2**

The train had reached hogwarts and Hermione, Harry and Ron all looked excited and nervous this was the first day of the rest of their wizerding lives. Here they would make friends and foes and would learn all about magic and how to use it.

Hermione was clutching her book close to her chest as always. Ron's tummy began to rumble. "I'm starving when do we get to eat" Ron moaned as it kept on rumbling with hunger. But Harry was too nervous to eat and Hermione was too caught up in her own world to even care about food.

Draco had made her stomach lurch and do back flips her heart was beating faster than a drum and everyone else was staring at the castle in awe and wonder. Speaking of it's history and the stories they have been told.

Hagrid led the students towards the castle. First years crammed onto the entrance of the Great hall waiting eagerly to be sorted into their own house. Every student was waiting impatiently and Hermione's eyes met Draco's. Draco confidently walked over "can I talk to you?" he said calmly.

Hermione followed Draco to a corner "What is it?" she said quietly looking down. Draco had turned her into a mess of shyness she felt her palms begin to sweat and her heart was beating heavier. Draco stood smirking not saying anything his face moved towards hers and he kissed her.

She tasted pure and sweet so delightful with a hint of light cherry. Hermione kissed back as Draco held onto her hips. "I couldn't stop thinking about you" she said unexpectedly. Draco pulled back his smirk turned into a smile his heart now a mess. "Good because I couldn't stop either" he said looking into her eyes.

Her eyes shone in the darkness "Granger will you go out with me?" his smile was goofey and cute Hermione whispers a yes her voice a symphony to Draco's ears. He hugged her it was a comfortimg hug around her he could be soft and gentle their love a secret paradise of colours.

They both returned back to their friends Ron looked disgusted at Draco "What did he want?" he said feeling betrayed. "He just wanted to put me in my place" Hermione said casually trying to make it beliveble she added "he's such a vile human being" Ron was happy with that respones.

McGonagall walked out of the Great hall with elegance and grace. "First years follow me" she said sternly with a serious voice. "I hope I'm in gryffindor" said Ron gulping. "Me too" said Harry mesmerized by the charm and magic the great hall presented itself with.

Hermione smiled thinking if the kiss she just shared with Draco and the soft gentle hug he gave before they parted. It was like she was living in a dream and she was the one controlling it.


End file.
